Kau adalah Segalanya
by Sabaku no Miyuki
Summary: Sakura sama dengan gadis lainnya, ingin bahagia dan jatuh cinta. Tapi tidak sengan sahabat yang menyakitinya... SasukeXSakura, SasuSaku.RnR.


Kau adalah Segalanya

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Chara : Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Yamanaka Ino, Suigetsu, Karin and other.

Warning : OOC, Sakura POV, AU (Another Universal), Typo (maybe), sedikit dengan kisah nyata.

-Awal dari Segalanya-

Pagi ini kulalui seperti biasa, mendengarkan lagu dari hp dan terkadang mendengarkan omongan sahabatku, Ino. Ia gadis cantik, dengan mata Aquamarine-nya dan rambut pirang ia tampak cantik, berbeda denganku yang mempunyai rambut merah muda mencolok dan mata emerald. Kepopuleranku juga berbeda dengannya, ia berasal dari keluarga berkecukupan sedangkan aku yang hanya cukup. Ia memiliki segalanya, apa yang ia inginkan dituruti oleh kedua orang tuanya. Ipod, Blackberry, MacBook, Ipad, Gosh, Crocs, itu yang selalu kulihat di barang yang selalu ia bawa, ia pakai. Berbeda denganku, barangku yang paling menonjol hanya Hp dan laptop yang sering kupakai dan kebetulan bermerek di bawah Apple.

Kami berbeda, sangat berbeda. Kepopulerannya didukung oleh kekayaannya, banyak yang menyukainya, dan kebanyakan adalah orang populer. Ia sedang asyik cerita denganku, tentang Sasuke yang selalu mengejarnya dan jelas ia tak mau dengan Sasuke. Sang Uchiha angkuh itu mengejar Ino, selalu mengejar dan seakan tak mau berhenti jika tak mendapatkannya. Keluh kesah Ino kudengarkan, meski ada rasa sedikit sakit di hati yang terdalam. Benar, aku mencintai Sasuke.

Inilah kesalahanku, mencintai orang yang jelas-jelas tidak akan pernah mencintaiku. Entah, mungkin aku harus pasrah. Panah cupid mengenaiku, memaksaku untuk mencintai seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Aku sadar sekarang aku terlibat dalam, cinta segi tiga. Aku yang menyukai Sasuke, Sasuke yang menyukai Ino, Ino yang menyukai entahlah aku tak pernah tau. Aku terdiam, kulirik Ino yang sedang marah-marah dengan kelancangan Sasuke yang memanggilnya sayang.

" Kalau orang lain yang kusuka yang bilang sayang tentu aku suka dan mau, nah sedangkan Sasuke? Aku tak pernah menyukainya! " Ia sedikit berteriak dalam mengucap kata-katanya, mungkin gara-gara ia kesal dengan perlakuan Uchiha bungsu tersebut. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat tingkahnya yang kayak anak kecil.

" Kau senang ya Sakura melihat aku stress? " tanya Ino yang mungkin curiga dengan senyumanku.

" Kau gila? Mana mungkin aku suka melihat kau stres, Ino. "

" Tapi kau terlihat seperti itu. " Ia curiga denganku, atau tak puas dengan jawabanku?

" Terserah kau Ino, yang penting aku jujur kok " lalu aku pergi, ia memanggilku. Tak mungkin aku menoleh dengan air mata yang telah mengumpul di kelopakku.

Terburu-buru aku untuk kekamar mandi, menumpahkan keluh kesahku. Tanpa kusadari aku menabrak, menabrak sang Uchiha bungsu.

" Heiii ! " teriaknya

" What? " jawabku kesal. " Aku terburu-buru, maaf. " kutundukkan kepalaku, menutupi air mataku yang sudah jatuh.

" Kau menangis? " dia bertanya penuh selidik.

" Sudah lihat ya? " jawabku.

" Kenapa? " tanyanya.

" Cowok? " ia bertanya lagi.

" Iya. " jawabku pasrah.

" Duduklah " ia lalu langsung duduk di lantai, dan menepuk tempat kosong disebelahnya.

Hening,

" Jadi kenapa? " ia bertanya lagi, tapi wajahnya hanya sekitar 10 cm dariku. Reflek semburat merah muncul dipipiku.

" Seseorang, " jawabku.

" Seseorang itu yang telah merebut hatiku, ia yang buatku tersepona dengannya. Wajahnya mengalihkan duniaku, tatapan matanya yang selalu mempesona. Hatiku telah direbutnya, ia telah memiliki hatiku, tapi aku tak pernah sempat memiliki hatinya. Hatinya milik seseorang, tapi kenapa? Kenapa seseorang tersebut malah membuang hatinya begitu saja? Seakan-akan ia tak pernah membutuhkannya, memang iya mencintai seseorang, tapi kenapa ia tak bilang tidak? Kenapa? Menggantung cerita cinta itu, seakan-akan tak peduli dengan orang lain? Dan yang paling terluka dalam cerita ini adalah, aku. Aku tokoh utamanya, aku yang mencintai seseorang yang tak mencintaiku. Aku yang terluka. " lanjutku panjang lebar.

" ... "

Hening.

Ia menatap wajahku penuh tanda tanya, pelan-pelan jarak kami menjauh. Ia langsung menatap ke lapangan. Menghembuskan nafas panjangnya tersebut, dan tersenyum sambil menatapku.

" Jangan menangis. " ia berhenti sejenak.

" Kau gila? Menangis karna cinta? Cinta itu hanya perasaan semu belaka, perasaan yang hanya sesaat. Cinta itu memang indah, tapi kenapa hanya pada awal? Yang harus kau tahu, jika kau mempercayai cinta, kau akan dipercaya untuk mendapatkan cinta. Dan, jika kau membenci cinta, cinta akan membencimu juga. Jika kau optimis akan cinta, cinta akan optimis kepadamu, tapi jika kau pesimis, cinta juga akan pesimis. Cinta hanya melihat dari apa yang kau lihat, cintamu adalah kamu, matamu, hidungmu, mulutmu, telingamu, jantungmu, hatimu. Ia melihat apa yang kau lihat, dia mendengar apa yang kau dengar, dia berbicara sesuai apa yang kau bicarakan. Cinta juga sering berbohong, cinta telah melekat padamu, dan saat cinta itu pergi, kau hanya menangis. Berjuanglah untuk mendapatkan cinta itu kembali. " ia mengakhiri dengan senyumannya, ini saat pertamaku melihat ia berbicara panjang lebar.

" Tapi ... " sebuah telunjuk menghentikan ucapanku, telunjuknya.

" Apa yang kubilang tadi? " tanyanya.

Aku menunduk malu.

" Hmm, kau harus optimis sayang. " ucapnya tanpa ekspresi.

" Eh? " mataku mendelik sesaat, ahh semakin pula cinta itu buat aku kebingungan.

" Kau sepertinya butuh seorang teman Sakura, kemana Ino? " tanyanya.

" Dia di lantai 2, tak mungkin aku membagi beban dengannya. Ino memiliki masalah sendiri. "

" Bagaimana jika denganku? " tanyanya lagi.

" Boleh. " kujawab dengan senyumanku.

Ia lalu mengeluarkan hedshet dari kantong celananya, lalu mengeluarkan hp-nya dari kantong sebelahnya. Ia mencolokkan hedshetnya dan menyalakan sebuah lagu, mungkin. Ia memasang salah satu bagian hedshetnya.

" Nih. " tangannya menyodorkan hedshet bagian kanan.

" Eh, iya." Aku menerima hedshet sebelah tersebut. Kuselipkan di telingaku.

Bruno Mars – Just The Way You Are.

Lagu itu telah sampai pada bagian reef, dan tanpa dikomando kami bernyanyi bersama.

When i see your face

There's not a thing that i wold change

Cause you are amazing

Just the way you are

And when you smile

The whole world stops and stares for awhile

Cause girl you're amazing

Just the way you are.

Dia lalu tersenyum, membiarkan aku menyanyi sendirian. Kulantunkan lagu itu, aku tahu lagu itu sangat gombal abis. Tapi entah kenapa aku menyukainya, ini sangat membingungkan. Perasaan adalah hal yang paling sering membuatku bingung lebih dari saat aku mengerjakan rumus fisika.

" Siapa sih orang yang kau suka? " tanyanya tiba-tiba.

" Ehm, itu sebuah rahasia Tuan Uchiha. " jawabku sambil memakai nama marganya.

" Boleh aku tebak No-na Haruno? " sindirnya dengan memisah kata nonanya.

" Coba saja, Tuan Uchiha. " aku menantangnya.

" Hmm, baiklah. " dia memasang wajah berpikirnya.

" Bagaimana dengan Sai? " dia mulai mengeluarkan jawabannya.

" Enggak. " jawabku singkat.

" Neji? " Tanyanya lagi.

" Apa? Hahahahahaha. " tawaku. " Mana mungkin Sasuke. "

" Gaara? " ia masih mencoba menebak.

" Gaara, anak smp sebelah itu? Gak, kau tidak bisa menebaknya Sasuke. "

" Baiklah, jawab jujur ya. Ini jawaban terakhirku. Bagaimana dengan Uchiha Sasuke? " lontarnya dengan melihat lapangan.

Sedetik aku mendelik, bagaimanapun ini sangat mengejutkan. Lebih mengejutkan dari sebuah hasil matematika yang ternyata simpel. Ini super duper mengejutkan.

" Bagaimana? " tanyanya lagi, kali ini aku bingung.

" Belum saatnya seorang Uchiha Sasuke mengetahuinya. " aku mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan, atau masih berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" Jawab. " dia menatapku tanpa ekspresi. Onyx bertemu emerald lagi.

" I cant do it. " jawabku asal.

" You can do it, Sakura. " balasnya.

" Well, i cant tell you now. " balasku.

" You can. Just say, no or yes. " dia mulai memojokkanku.

" No, i cant to say yes or no. " aku pun pergi, pergi menuju tujuan utamaku.

Ia langsung berdiri, memegang tanganku dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku.

" Aku akan menunggu jawabanmu Sakura. " bisiknya dan melepaskan tangannya.

Saat ini aku menangis, perasaanku mulai bergejolak negatif. Entah kenapa, sepertinya Ino menyukai Sasuke. Ino tak mungkin mengaku, tapi kenapa? Jika ia tidak menyukai seorang Uchiha Sasuke, kenapa ia tak marah di depan Sasuke saat dia dipanggil sayang? Kenapa jutaan perhatiannya ia terima? Itu sama saja memberikan harapan bukan? Memberikan sebuah kemungkinan bahwa Sasuke boleh mendekatinya.

Air mata menetes membasahi wajahku, rasanya aku ingin segera mati. Entah kenapa aku down seperti ini. Aku tahu ini sedikit terdengar berlebihan, tapi jika ini yang kurasakan. Apa yang dapat aku lakukan?

Entah kenapa kekhawatiranku seakan-akan menjadi sebuah kenyataan. Aku tak pernah ingin hal ini terjadi. Aku takut jika itu nyata. Entah hatiku akan menjadi apa jika Ino menyukai dalam hal khusus terhadap Sasuke.

Pelan-pelan aku teringat kejadian minggu lalu, dimana aku sedang bersama Sasuke. Disaat aku menabraknya, dan menceritakan kenapa aku menangis.

" Hmm, kau harus optimis sayang. "

Penggalan kalimat itu masih terngiang-ngiang di telingaku. Optimis? Optimis dimana seseorang yang kau sukai jelas-jelas menyukai orang lain? No way. Itu hal yang menakjubkan.

Aku mulai mencoba untuk berusaha optimis. Dia optimis dengan cintanya, aku juga optimis dengan cintaku. Dan mudah-mudahan, cinta juga akan optimis kepadaku. Cepat atau lambat aku harus mendapatkan, Uchiha Sasuke.

Saat ini telah masa penerimaan murid baru di sekolah. Kebetulan Sasuke adalah OSIS, dan ia di buat repot dengan acara penerimaan murid baru ini. Ku lihat ia berjalan tergesa-gesa, ia juga harus membuka tiap pintu kelas untuk meneriaki " Salam OSIS ". Keringat telah membasahi bagian-bagian wajahnya, tapi kenapa? Kenapa ia masih terlihat mempesona? Lebih mempesona malah.

Aku sudah menebak, pasti ia akan mempunyai puluhan fans baru. Entah kenapa tebakanku benar, setelah masa penerimaan murid baru, dan setiap murid baru harus memberi cokelat kepada OSIS yang disukainya Sasuke mendapat yang paling banyak. Aku diberitahu oleh Suigetsu, cowok ganteng yang tak kalah tenar dengan Sasuke.

" Sakura? " suara Ino mengagetkanku.

" Iya? " aku meresponnya.

" Kau sedang melihat siapa? Serius amat. " dia menyelidik.

" Biasa. " aku menjawab asal. Ia bingung tapi tak kuperdulikan, pengganggu.

Sudah lama tentang murid baru tersebut, tapi aku tahu seorang gadis bernama Karin telah mengaku menjadi pacarnya Sasuke. Sejenak aku kaget, tapi ternyata itu cuma omong kosong belaka. Aku membicarakannya dengan Sasuke, dengan alasan minta di traktir aku mulai mengatakan bawa ia punya pacar dan harus mentraktirku, ternyata ia tak memiliki pacar dan Karin adalah gadis yang baru dekat dengannya.

Ino saat memberitahuku seperti bingung takut ada yang mengambil sang Uchiha, penasaran siapa Karin itu. Entah awalnya aku tak merasa aneh. Tapi setelah aku tahu Karin itu siapa, dan memberi tahu kepada Ino, Ino seperti kesetanan. Ia dekat lagi dangan Sasuke. Ia seakan-akan mengatakan bahwa Sasuke adalah miliknya. Ia dekati Sasuke, mendekat dengan tanda kutip, dan masalahnya ia tahu bahwa aku mencintai Sasuke.

Kenapa ia malah seperti itu? Aneh! Ia seperti tak mau tahu dengan perasaanku. Apa ia tak sadar? Ada aku, seseorang yang menyukai dan mencintai Sasuke. Aku semakin bingung. Ada apa ini? Kenapa menjadi seperti ini? Akankah pikiran yang dulu sempat melintas dipikiranku akan menjadi nyata?

Tiap hari Ino semakin getol dekat Sasuke. Apalagi saat ia tahu Karin sedang melihat Sasuke. Ia mulai bersikap sok manis. Tapi apa ia tak berpikir? Ada aku yang selalu dekat dengannya, ada Sasuke yang kucintai tapi malah ia dekati, dan ada Karin yang telah menembak Sasuke tapi tak diterima. Ia seakan-akan menunjukkan bahwa dialah pemenangnya. Dia yang memiliki hati Sasuke.

Entah kenapa lama-lama aku jadi kasihan dengan Karin, dia usaha untuk bersama dengan Sasuke. Menjatuhkan harga dirinya dengan menyatakan perasaanya. Tapi ia masih dipanas-panasi oleh Ino. Ino jelas-jelas tahu tapi ia tak mau tahu. Dan itu membuat pelan-pelan aku membencinya.

Ino jelas-jelas berubah. Ia seakan-akan tak salah mengatakan kepadaku bahwa Sasuke tidak menyukaiku.

" Sakura, kamu belum aku ceritain ya kemaren? " tiba-tiba ia menyeletuk.

" Apa Ino? " aku mulai penasaran.

" Tentang Sasuke, kemarin aku tanyain. Loh Sasuke kamu kok gak ke kelas? Terus dia njawab, gak. Aku tanya lagi, kenapa? Dia jawab, ada Sakura. Lah terus? Tanyaku lagi. Ya gak enak aja. Gitu Sakura, jadi menurutmu bagaimana? " dia mengatakan dengan entengnya, kulihat matanya. Aku hanya tersenyum.

" What ever. " aku meninggalkannya, ia seakan-akan tak punya perasaan saat mengatakan hal itu padaku. Hatiku hancur seketika. Bayangan seorang Uchiha bungsu terngiang. Aku masih ingat smsnya.

" Sakura, kamu menyukaiku? "

Saat itu kami bermain jujur-jujuran, dimana aku harus bicara jujur saat ia tanyai dan ia juga harus jujur saat ia aku tanyai.

Ku balas : " Iya Sasuke, kamu bagaimana? "

Ia membalas : " Iya aku menyukaimu. "

Dan aku pun senang, Sasuke sudah dalam tahap suka, dan aku berharap akan mendapat tahap sayang.

Aku lalu mengingat omongan Ino. Maksudnya apa? Aku semakin heran dengannya. Dan kata-katanya sukses membuatku bad mood. Aku tidak mau Sasuke melihatku. Ke kantinpun tak kulakukan. Ino ikut-ikut di kelas tapi akhirnya ia bosan dan memilih keluar. Tak lama ia kembali, padahal biasanya jika aku diluar akan ada Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahku dan kami bercanda, hingga Ino datang dan Sasuke berubah fokus ke aku dan Ino, yang paling menyebalkan Ino seakan berusaha menarik perhatian Sasuke.

Tapi kenapa? Kemana seorang Sasuke? Ino diluar tapi Sasuke tidak bersamanya, aku kira mereka akan bercanda, tertawa hingga tawa Ino ke kelas, sedangkan aku akan dilanda ke-envyan. Ini yang kuherankan. Hingga tiba-tiba saat aku bermain dengan kacamata minusku yang sering dipinjam Sasuke, dan menyanyi lagu Bruno Mars – Just The Way You Are sepertinya ada yang memanggilku? Tapi siapa?

" Ra? Sakura? " suaranya seperti pernah mengenalnya, sedikit tegas tapi juga dingin. Aku mulai mencari sumber suara, hingga ke jendela dan ternyata Sasuke. Sasuke memanggilku duluan? Tapi kata Ino ia tidak menyukaiku. Sebuah keanehan, lebih aneh dari teori terjadinya bentuk benua. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke yang tidak menyukaiku malah memanggilku dan tersenyum dan masuk ke kelas? Bagaimana bisa Sasuke yang tidak menyukaiku lebih sering mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang Kiba, yaitu tempatku? Jadi apa? Apa kata Ino, Sasuke tidak menyukaiku itu benar?

Aku bingung, bingung setengah mati. Apa ini? Apa Ino tidak menyukai jika aku menyukai Sasuke, hingga ia berkata seperti itu? Tapi jika iya, seharusnya Ino bilang sejak dulu. Ia sempat mengatakan bahwa aku tidak apa-apa menyukai Sasuke, tapi itu dulu saat aku di gossipkan pacaran dengan Sasuke. Tapi kenapa jadi begini? Aku bingung.

Drrtttt Drrttt

1 message

Tiba-tiba hpku bergetar, ada 1 sms tapi dari siapa?

Form: Ino

Sayangg tadi aku berhasil loh buat Karin cekot-cekot hatinya. Tapi aku jadi dibenci sama Karin dan temen-temennya gara-gara aku deket sama Sasuke padahal kamu kan yang nyukai Sasuke.

Aku tahu maksud dari sms itu, arghh jika kau berhasil buat hati Karin cekot-cekot sama saja kau juga membuat hatiku cekot-cekot, batinku. Sms itu tak kubalas, sama saja aku menyakiti diriku sendiri. Paling-paling ia dekat sama Sasuke, deket banget kayak orang pacaran pas ada Karin. Dan maksudnya apa dengan kata-kata," padahal kamu kan yang nyukai Sasuke. " seakan-akan aku yang pantas dibenci sama mereka? Aku yang harus menanggungnya? Pengecut sekali.

Lama-lama aku mulai curiga sama Ino, entah kenapa ia sok pahlawan di depan Sasuke. Ah biarlah, biarlah ia menari-nari diatas penderitaanku. Ia seakan tak tahu apa yang aku alami. Aku semakin sakit. Ino, entah ini di sengaja apa tidak tapi beginilah keadaanku karnamu. Aku jadi down, kehilangan semangatku lagi. Hanya karna ucapanmu, Sasuke tidak menyukaiku.

Aku melangkahkan langkahku ke kelas dengan ogah-ogahan, sapaan dari siapapun hanya kubalas dengan senyum masam. Entah kenapa aku benar-benar bad mood, biasanya tidak begini. Banyak yang curiga denganku, mulai dari Sui yang malah menyanyikan lagu Ungu – Demi Waktu sambil menatapku, Kiba yang mencoba membuatku tertawa dengan melawak tapi tidak terlihat lucu di mataku. Ino, kau hebat telah membuatku mati seperti ini.

Sui tak menyerah untuk menghibur, kali ini ia mencoba dekat denganku dan tentu dengan lantunan lagu romantis.

" Kau boleh acuhkan diriku, dan anggap ku tak ada. Tapi takkan merubah perasaanku, kepadamu. " Sui menyanyi. Sebuah lagu dari Once – Aku Mau.

" Ku yakin pasti suatu saat, semua kan terjadi. Kau kan mencintaiku, dan tak akan pernah melepasku. " aku melanjutkan bait selanjutnya.

" Aku mau mendampingi dirimu. Aku mau cintai kekuranganmu. Selalu bersedia bahagiakanmu, apapun terjadi. Ku janjikan aku ada. " aku dan Sui mulai berduet, Sui sukses untuk mengembalikan senyumku. Seperti saat Sasuke denganku, melantunkan lagu Bruno.

" Kenapa? " Sui berhenti bernyanyi.

" Apanya? " aku balik bertanya.

" Kok murung, mana sih Sakura yang ceria, yang semangat, yang selalu ada buatku? " tanya Sui.

" Aku gak apa-apa, Sui. " jawabku asal.

" Mana mungkin? Jika kamu tak apa-apa, kenapa murung? " ia tetap tak percaya dengan jawabanku.

" Hahahaha, kau kenapa sih? Kayaknya ini bukan Suigetsu deh. Jangan-jangan alien? " aku coba melawak, sedikit memberi bukti bahwa aku tidak apa-apa.

" Tetap berbeda, Sa-ku-ra. " ia memisah namaku, yah dengan sedikit penekanan.

" Sudahlah, bagaimana dengan kapten yang sekarang? " aku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" Sasuke maksudmu? " tanyanya.

" Iyalah, memang mau siapa lagi? " aku menjawabnya dengan sedikit antusias, bagaimanapun membicarakan gebetan adalah hal yang asik bukan?

" Hahaha, jadi kau murung begini gara-gara Sasuke ya? " ia mulai menginterogasiku.

" Ha? Mana mungkin. " jawabku dengan enggan.

" Gak percaya deh. " ia mulai menggodaku.

" Ngapain sih murung gara-gara Sasuke. " aku mulai bersikap sok judes.

" Gara-gara Sasuke dekat sama Ino, terus ada fans fanatik yang namanya Karin. " ia mulai mengeluarkan perkiraannya yang 100% benar. Reflek aku mendelik, bagaimana ia tahu?

" Jadi bagaimana? Definisiku benar? " ia mulai menggoda lagi.

" Apaan sih Sui. " aku sok ngambek dihadapannya, mengembungkan pipiku untuk memberikan mimik yang tepat dengan keadaanku.

" Sakura-Sakura aku sudah yakin kamu menyukai Sasuke ... " ucapannya terputus gara-gara aku menutup mulutnya dengan telunjukku.

" Ssssttt, jangan keras-keras. " aku memohon kepadanya.

" Baiklah, bagaiman kita membicarakannya di kantin? " ia menawarkan tempat yang menurutnya aman dan biasa dibuat menjadi tempat nongkrong.

" Oke. " jawabku setuju dengan idenya.

Aku mulai sedikit terbuka dengan Suigetsu. Ia baik padaku dan juga lucu. Banyak yang sudah curiga denganku kalau aku dengan Sui memiliki hubungan khusus. Aku juga sering berbicara dengannya, membagi bebanku sedikit kepada Sui. Sui juga begitu, membagi ceritanya denganku. Sui sering menyanyikanku lagu-lagu romantis, entahlah aku tak tahu maksudnya apa, yang aku tahu kami hanyalah teman dekat.

" Sa, Sakura. " Sui memanggilku.

" Apa? " akupun menoleh ke belakang, ke bangku Sui.

" PR Matematika udah? Aku belum. " ia berucap sambil menunjukkan halaman kosong pada bukunya.

" Sebentar ya. " aku mulai mengobrak-abrik tasku. " Nih. " aku menyerahkan buku bersampul pink tersebut.

" Makasih ya. " ia tersenyum, melihatkan senyumnya yang manis.

" Iya. " kubalas juga dengan senyum.

Kualihkan pandanganku terhadap buku IPA, guru kami menyuruh kami untuk mempelajari ekskresi dan mempresentasikannya menggunakan Power Point, kebetulan aku membawa laptop. Sui termasuk kelompokku, tapi biarlah aku yang mencari toh Sui belum mengerjakan tugas. Ino yang duduk di sebelahku sedang berkutat dengan BBnya, BBM-an mungkin. Biarlah paling juga sama Sasuke.

" Ino. "

" Apa? " ia meresponku.

" Pakai Power Point 2003, 2007? " tanyaku.

" 2007 aja, keren. " ia memberikan suaranya. Memang sih lebih keren 2007, tapi aku belum menguasai. Tapi sudahlah, pasti bisa.

" Okelah, kau bisa membantuku untuk mengaturnya? " aku butuh bantuan dalam hal ini.

" Oke sayang. " ia lalu mengambil alih laptopku. Ah biarin dia bekerja, pikirku. Aku lalu mengambil HandPhoneku, tidak ada message ataupun pemberitahuan. Menyebalkan.

Aku lalu mengambil hedshet di sakuku, membosankan juga tidak melakukan apa-apa ditambah lagi hatiku telah hancur karena ucapan Ino. Sepertinya aku butuh sebuah hiburan, tapi dengan siapa? Aku tidak punya lelaki, yang paling dekat juga Sui.

" Sa. " Sui memanggilku.

" Apa? " akupun menoleh, sepertinya tugas matematikanya sudah selesai.

" Ini, aku sudah selesai. " ia mengembalikan bukuku, dengan senyum manis tentunya.

" Oalah. " aku mencoba memberi respon yang baik.

" Di kelas membosankan, kau mau keluar denganku? " ia mengajakku keluar, kebetulan sekali aku ingin keluar, sedikit refreshing lah daripada di kelas mulu dan bertemu Ino. Bukannya aku anti dengan Ino, tapi rasanya masih sakit apalagi jika Ino membuka obrolan dengan topik, Uchiha Sasuke.

" Baiklah, di kelas AC-nya mati sekalian cari angin. " aku menyetujui ide Sui, aku lalu pamit kepada Ino, awalnya Ino ingin ikut tapi setelah dibilangi Sui untuk mengerjakan tugas Ino langsung murung, ngambek mungkin.

" Blam. " Sui menutup pintu.

" Jadi kita mau kemana? " aku ingin tahu tujuan kita.

" Bagaimana kalo ke atap?, disana hawanya sejuk. Yah meskipun ada sinar matahari tapi cuma bagian separuh saja, mau? " ia menawarkan sebuah tempat yang jarang kukunjungi.

" Okelah, aku sudah lama tidak ke atap. " jawabku setuju.

Sui lalu mengambil tanganku yang sebelah kanan, ia menyeretku atau lebih tepatnya menggandeng tanganku. Semburat merah muncul di pipiku. Tapi kenapa? Sepertinya Sui tersenyum aneh, jangan-jangan...  
" Sui, aku bisa jalan sendiri. " aku melepaskan tanganku dari tangannya.

" Eh gomen Sakura, aku terlalu bersemangat. " ia mengucapkannya dengan nada penyesalan.

" Tak apa-apa, tapi jangan begitu lagi ya. " aku memasang senyum manis untuk sekedar menghiburnya.

" Baiklah jika itu maumu. " ia lalu berjalan berjajar denganku,.

Aku dan Sui harus melewati koridor B, koridor yang isinya kelas 8 semua. Rata-rata banyak yang mengidolakannya, ah membuat envy fans club Sui? Kenapa tidak? Aku yang berjalan bersama Sui hanya senyum-senyum sendiri.

" Kau tak apa Sakura? " ia menatapku heran.

" Iyalah Sui, memangnya kenapa? " aku menjawabnya dengan santai.

" Aku kira kamu sakit gara-gara Uchiha bungsu tersebut. " ia menyindirku.

" Aneh-aneh saja kamu Sui. " aku lalu tersenyum kepadanya lalu mempercepat langkahku. " Ayolah Sui aku ingin cepat-cepat ke atap. " aku mulai merengek padanya, seperti anak umur 5 tahun meminta balon kepada ibunya.

" Iya-iya. " ia lalu mempercepat langkahnya, memang tidak terlalu cepat pada dasarnya aku dan Sui memiliki tinggi yang hampir sama, jadi langkahku dan Sui memiliki lebar yang sama.

Tak lama kami pun sampai di depan tangga yang menghubungkan lantai 2 dengan lantai paling atas.

" Ayo, katanya tidak sabar. " ia mulai meledekku, yang terdiam di depan tangga.

" Sssstt, kau tidak mendengarnya Sui? " aku sepertinya mendengar suara Uchiha bungsu.

" Eh? " dia bingung dan sepertinya menajamkan pendengarannya.

" Kau dengar? " tanyaku lagi.

" Diamlah ra, aku sedang konsentrasi. Tapi, sepertinya iya. Sepertinya ada orang selain kita di sini. " ia membuatku penasaran, setelah sedikit bertengkar kami memutuskan untuk membuka pintu pembatas tangga dengan lantai atas.

" Jegrek. " pintu terbuka.

Aku kaget, disana ada seorang Sasuke. Betul dugaanku kalau Sasuke berada di sana, ia sendirian. Sepertinya ia melatih drablenya, bola berwarna orange itu seperti lekat dengan tangannya. Ah keren banget Sasuke dalam keadaan seperti itu. Sui menatapku aneh, sepertinya ia tidak suka melihatku terpana akan Sasuke. Ini semakin membingungkan.

" Yo, kapten Sasuke! " Sui mengagetkan Sasuke, keberadaanku seperti pengganggu diantara pemain basket ini.

" Sudahlah jangan memanggilku seperti itu. " Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kepadaku, onyxnya menatapku tajam membuat aku sedikit bingung antara takut dan senang, bukannya jika lelaki melihat seorang perempuan dengan tajam dipikirannya adalah betapa manis atau cantik perempuan ini, percaya diri sedikit bolehlah.

" Sakura. " ia memanggilku lembut.

" Apa? " aku meresponnya.

" Kau tidak ingin melihat kami tanding? " ia tersenyum kecil kepadaku.

" Kau dan Sui? " tanyaku.

" Iya, maunya sama siapa? Sama kamu? " jawabnya.

" Boleh. " menarik, pikirku. Kulihat Sui sedang berbicara dengan Sasuke, tatapan Sasuke tetap tak lepas dari tubuhku. Sui sepertinya menyetujui ide Sasuke untuk bertanding, bukan seperti lomba kemarin Three on Three, tapi ini Sasuke dengan Suigetsu.

" Kalian main di bawahkan? " sepertinya aku harus turun lagi.

" Iyalah. " mereka menjawab dengan serempak.

Sui langsung mengajakku dan Sasuke untuk turun, apalagi setelah ini bakal istirahat. Mungkin ini bakal jadi pertandingan yang seru.

" Ayo. " Sui sepertinya tak ingin melihatku dengan Sasuke sedekat ini. Kami pun keluar dari lantai atas. Sui sepertinya tak ingin melihatku bermesraan seperti ini dengan Sasuke. Akhirnya akupun berada diantara kedua pemain basket ini, Sasuke di sebelah kiriku dan Sui disebelah kananku. Rasanya tak enak dengan para fans club mereka, pastinya mereka bakal membenciku.

" Jadi bagaimana jawabanmu? " Sasuke tiba-tiba berbisik di telingaku.

" Tentang apa? " aku bingung apa yang harus aku jawab.

" Tentang. " ia berhenti sejenak melirik Sui yang bingung apa yang kubicarakan dengan Sasuke.

" Siapa laki-laki yang kau sayang. " ia berbisik lagi, dan ini lebih dekat dari yang tadi. Rasanya merinding.

" Eh? " aku bingung, apa-apaan ini. Sasuke masih mengingat obrolan yang kira-kira lebih dari 1 minggu itu.

" Bagaimana kita membuat kesepakatan. " ia lalu menjawab kebingunganku.

" Kesepakatan? " aku bingung.

" Iya, jika aku menang dalam pertandingan ini kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. Tapi jika Sui yang menang kau tidak perlu menjawabnya. " ia membuka penawaran padaku.

" Baiklah, aku terima kesepakatanmu. " aku tahu Sui akan kalah, tapi jika aku mengatakan tak mau ia akan memaksaku untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku mencoba mengulur waktu.

Aku pun berjalan dengan penuh keraguan, kulirik Sasuke ia sedang berjalan didepanku bersama Sui. Mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, sesaat kulihat Sasuke melirik kebelakang. Entahlah apa yang ia lihat aku tak peduli, yang aku pedulikan sekarang adalah nasibku.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke dan Sui menghentikan langkah mereka.

" Kenapa? " aku heran dengan mereka.

" Sebaiknya kau di sisi kami Sakura. " Sui menjawab keherananku.

" Kenapa? " aku tambah heran.

" Karena kami... " Sasuke menjawab.

" Sudahlah, turuti saja. " Sui memotong ucapan Sasuke.

" Baiklah. " aku lalu menjajarkan langkahku.

Kulihat Sasuke disebelahku tersenyum kecil. Aneh, pikirku. Setelah menuruni tangga dan melewati tatapan mata yang menyebalkan terhadapku akupun sampai di lapangan belakang sekolah, kami memilih disini agar tidak terlihat guru.

Sasuke dan Sui berjalan ke lapangan, melihat mereka bermain basket memang menyenangkan sama-sama kuat dan keren. Aku memilih duduk di tepi lapangan, memilih tempat yang tidak terkena panas matahari. Dan pertandinganpun dimulai.

Sasuke unggul, poin yang dimasukkan Sasuke sangat banyak. Sui kewalahan melayani Sasuke, tak salah jika pelatih memilihnya sebagai kapten. Ia sangat hebat, caranya mengelabui Sui, melempar bola, dan larinya. Sasuke sangat-sangat hebat. Aku bingung, harus memberi dukungan kepada siapa? Sasuke? Atau Suigetsu? Tapi aku teringat akan kata-kata Sasuke tadi, penawarannya dan ...

" Awas Sakura! " Sasuke berteriak, tapi kenapa?

Dan semuanya gelap.

" Kau sudah sadar? " Sasuke menanyaiku, sadar? Memangnya aku tadi kenapa? Iya sih saat Sasuke berteriak tiba-tiba gelap. Pingsan?

" Eh? " aku bingung, aku dimana?

" Ini di UKS Sakura. " Sasuke menjawab kebingunganku.

" Memangnya aku kenapa? " aku ingin tahu kenapa aku di UKS.

" Kau pingsan, saat itu aku melempar bola dari sisi kanan tapi bolanya malah terpantul dari papan ring dan mengenai kepalamu. Kamu langsung pingsan, dan kau berakhir disini, UKS. " ia melontarkan jawabannya. Jadi, aku terkena lemparan bola.

" Gomen, Sakura. " ia melanjutkan lagi meskipun dengan dingin tapi aku tahu ia tulus.

" Tak apa-apa Sasuke, seharusnya aku bisa menghindar. Kau tahu aku juga pemain basket meskipun aku tidak mau ikut klub basket sekolah. " aku tidak mau melihat ia merasa bersalah.

" Tidak, aku ... " aku menghentikan ucapan Sasuke dengan menyentuh bibir atasnya dengan telunjukku.

" Kau tidak salah Sasuke, aku saat itu melamun. " aku ingat lagi, aku melamun tentang Sasuke.

" Melamun? Tentang apa? " onyxnya menatapku tajam dan ingin tahu.

" Ada deh. Sekarang jam berapa? " aku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" Jam 11.30, kenapa? " jawabnya setelah melihat jam tangan hitamnya.

" Tidak apa-apa, berarti masih ada 15 menit lagi untuk menuju istirahat. " jawabku.

" Tak usah istirahat, lebih baik diam disini saja. " ia tiba-tiba berucap.

" Kenapa? " aku bingung.

" Karna aku tak memperbolehkanmu. " ia menjawab singkat.

" Iya, tapi kenapa Tuan Uchiha? " aku semakin dibuat bingung.

" Aku masih ingin bersamamu. " Jawabnya.

" Eh. " aku kaget, maksudnya apa?

" Sakura, tadi ada BBM dari Ino. Ia menanyakanmu ada dimana, lalu aku membalasnya bahwa kau ada di UKS bersamaku dan kusuruh Ino untuk membawakan tasmu dan tasku kesini. Maksudku kau disini sampai jam pulang bersamaku. " ia memelintir celana panjangnya, Sasuke gugup?

" Oalah. " jawabku singkat.

" Kau tak marahkan? " ia takut, Sasuke takut?

" Tidak, ngapain aku marah. Kau tak apa menemaniku? " aku kuwatir kalau ia sebenarnya tidak ingin menemaniku.

" Tak apalah, malah aku ingin menemanimu terus. " ada apa dengan Sasuke? Ia tidak seperti Sasuke yang dingin.

" Oh, jadi tadi bagaimana duelnya? " aku memulai pembicaraan.

" Tidak ada yang menang. " ia menjawab singkat.

" Kenapa? Seri? " aku heran, mana mungkin kapten kalah.

" Tidak, kami lebih mengkhawatirkanmu Sakura. " jawabnya,

" Eh, mengganggu ya aku? " aku mulai takut kehadiranku benar-benar mengganggu.

" Tidak, aku lebih bersemangat jika kamu menontonku tanding. " ia selalu membuat teka-teki kecil terhadapku, tidak kepada Ino yang selalu blak-blakan.

" Kau selalu membuatku bingung. " aku melontarkan kata-kata dikepalaku.

" Seharusnya gadis sepintar kau mengerti apa maksudku. " ia membuat teka-teki lagi.

" Kring, Kring, Kring. " bel istirahat berbunyi.

" Aku beli makanan dulu, tunggu disini. " ia lalu meninggalkan aku yang kebingungan.

" Blam. " suara pintu ditutup. Sendirian deh. Aku mencoba mencari hal yang dapat kumainkan, kulihat laptopku tapi aku malas untuk mengambilnya. Aku melirik tempat yang paling dekat, sebuah meja dan diatasnya ada dua buah HP yang bermerk sama, berwarna sama, yang membedakan adalah tombol inputnya, qwerty dan sentuh. Yang berlayar sentuh itu milikku, tapi yang satunya adalah milik Sasuke. Kuputuskan untuk mengotak-atik HP seorang Uchiha itu, aku berpikir apa yang ada dalam ponsel itu jika yang memiliki adalah Sasuke?

Kubuka kunci tombolnya, shit! Disandi.

" Jgrek. " pintu UKS terbuka, yang masuk adalah Sasuke dengan membawa 2 kaleng soda dan beberapa makanan ringan yang dimasukkan kedalam kantong plastik.

" Hm, mencoba membuka Hpku? " ia melihatku memegang Hpnya.

" Eh, habis bosan. " aku mengeluarkan alasanku.

" Sandinya, 3432. " ia lalu membuka minuman yang ia beli. Aku kaget begitu entengnya ia memberikan sandinya padaku.

" Nih. " ia menyodorkan minuman satunya.

" Eh. " aku lalu mengeluarkan dompetku untuk membayar minumannya.

" Tidak perlu, Hitung-hitung tanda maafku tadi. " ia tahu maksudku mengeluarkan dompetku.

" Yaudah terserah kamu. " aku lalu memasukkan sandinya tadi, kulihat ia juga mengotak-atik Hpku.

" Drrtt. " Hpnya begetar. Aku mau menyerahkannya tapi...

" Bacalah saja. " aneh, nge-BBM gak jelas, batinku.

" Sakura... :) " isi BBMnya.

" Apa? " Kubalas.

" Jadi yang tadi bagaimana? " ia membalasnya.

" Yang apa? " pasti tentang pertanyaannya 1 minggu lalu, pikirku.

" Kau bisa menebaknya. " ia membalasnya.

Tak kubalas BBMnya.

" Kenapa? " kali ini ia bicara langsung.

" Apanya? " aku sok gak ngerti.

" Yang tadi. " jawabnya singkat.

" Ah yang pertanyaan? " aku mulai melontarkan tebakanku.

" Iyalah. " jawabnya enteng. Aku gugup, kuputuskan untuk membuka minumanku tadi. Tapi kenapa? Kok sulit ya?

" Sas? " aku memanggilnya.

" Apa? " jawabnya.

" Bukain. " aku lalu menyodorkan minumanku.

" Begini loh sayang. " ia membukanya dengan mudah.

" Arigatou. " aku lalu mengambil minumanku, menghilangkan ketegangan yang tadi dan mengulur waktu juga.

" Jadi bagaimana? " ia tak menyerah, oh hell.

" Aku... "

" Jgrek. " pintu terbuka, tapi siapa?

" Suigetsu? " aku dan Sasuke kompak menyebutnya, dan untuk kesekian kalinya aku harus berterima kasih kepada Sui karena membuat aku urung untuk mengatakan kebenarannya.

Kulihat Sasuke melihat Sui dengan tatapan kebencian entah kenapa. Apa hanya karena merusak suasana tadi?

" Sepertinya aku mengganggu? " Sui mulai sadar akan kehadirannya yang mengganggu bagi Sasuke dan berkah bagiku.

" Kau baru sadar? " Sasuke berucap dingin.

" Eh, tak apa kok. " jawabku.

" Sebaiknya aku pergi. " Sui menarik mundur langkahnya, Sui lalu menutup pintunya.

" Blam. "

" Pengganggu. " Sasuke berujar dingin.

" Tidak, dia bukan penganggu. " aku melawannya.

" Dia menganggu. " Sasuke tetap keukuh dengan ucapannya.

" Tidak Sasuke, dia hanya... "

" Mengganggu saat-saat kita. " Sasuke memotong omonganku.

" Sudahlah Sasuke. " aku malas berdebat jika ia sudah begini.

" Jadi, lanjutkan yang tadi. " ia membuka obrolan.

" Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. " aku malas untuk berbicara dengannya, entah mengapa.

" Oh jadi kali ini kau menyukai Suigetsu? " ia langsung memvonisku.

" Tidak, aku tidak menyukainya. " aku menentangnya.

" Jadi kenapa? Kau tidak mungkin tak bisa menjawabnya. " ia mulai tidak bisa mengendalikan amarahnya.

" Jika iya? " aku menantangnya.

" No Way, Nona Haruno. " iya menekanku.

" Aku tidak menyukai Suigetsu. " aku mengulang omongannya.

" Lalu? Dengan siapa? " ia menanyaiku.

" Dengan seseorang. " aku jawab singkat.

" Siapa? " ia tak kalah singkat.

" Seseorang yang aneh. " aku tidak mau menjawabnya.

" Uchiha Sasuke? Ha? " ia menyebut namanya sendiri.

" Aku tak tahu. " jawabku.

Ia mendengus kesal, entah apa yang didalam pikirannya. Aku menatapnya, matanya juga menatapku.

Canggung.

" Gomen. " ia berujar pelan.

" Untuk apa? " jawabku pelan kini aku tanpa emosi.

" Mengusir Sui tadi, aku... " ucapannya tersendat karna tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan Ino datang menghampiri kami. Sial.

Waktu istirahat yang kuharap bisa berduaan dengan Sasuke malah urung terjadi, sekarang aku seperti melalui istirahat seperti biasanya dilanda cemburu yang membuat hatiku sakit, jantung dan hatiku remuk melihat mereka, rasanya ingin keluar dan menangis ditemani Sui.

" Kring, Kring, Kring. " bel tanda masuk berbunyi.

" Udah bel, kamu gak masuk? " tanya Sasuke pada Ino.

" Ohya, aku tinggal dulu ya Ra, Sas. " ia melempar senyumnya kepada Sasuke dan aku.

" Blam. " dan ku tahu bahwa kini Sasuke menjadi milikku lagi.

" Makan gih. " tiba-tiba Sasuke bicara.

Aku lalu menurutinya, perutku memang kosong, belum terisi dari tadi jam 9.

" Arigato udah ngingetin. " aku lalu tersenyum padanya.

Ia membiarkan aku makan dengan tenang, matanya sekali-kali melirik ke arahku. Onyxnya seperti menari-nari kecil.

" Ra. " panggilnya.

" Apa? "

" Senyummu manis. " ia berujar dengan senyumannya dan reflek membuatku tersenyum.

" Makasih. " responku, lalu aku tersenyum kepadanya.

Kami berbicara berdua hingga jam pulang aku dan dia seperti akan jadian saja...

TBC

Hollaaaaaaaaaaa minna-san, ehem-ehem disini udah mulai deket sama konflik *uhuk-uhuk*, tapi saya pastikan kalau bakal SasuSaku yah meski sedikit berbelit-belit karna bakal ada banyak konflik tak terduga *keliatan banget deh sinetronnya* tapi tenang Insya' Allah ini bukan sinetron. Amin. Review ya minna-san.

Saran dan Kritik saya terima lewat Review :)


End file.
